


Snowman

by MichiDrabbles (AndyElric)



Series: SakuAtsu at the disco [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Angst, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm a cinnamon roll and cant kill my babies, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Couple, Merry Christmas, Omi Omi, SakuAtsu, Serious Injuries, Shy Omi, Song: Snowman (Sia), Sorry Not Sorry, stay with me
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyElric/pseuds/MichiDrabbles
Summary: 24 de diciembreLa nieve cae lentamente fuera de su ventana, pero cuando Kiyoomi mira a los ojos de Atsumu, no puede evitar sentirse... cálido.(No entren aún, la borré para hacerle cambios ): )
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: SakuAtsu at the disco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143386
Kudos: 1





	Snowman

Sorry, I'm making some corrections here.


End file.
